A Glimmer of Hatred and Revenge
by Alaskapuppy
Summary: 9 years ago, my parents were killed. 8 years ago, I was found and taken away. 7 years ago, I was having the time of my life. 6 years ago, I fell in love. 5 years ago, I was betrayed. 4 years ago, I disappeared. 3 years ago, I became a prodigy. 2 years ago, life was going smoothly. 1 year ago, everything was alright. This year, I have to go back.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! **_Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. _

So, let me introduce myself. My name is Mikan Sakura, you may know me as Mikan Yukihara. I'm currently 18 years old. I have wavy brunette hair that stops just below my waist, cold eyes that change colour according to my mood, a stare that could send chills down someones back, and a frozen heart. Just so you know, I wasn't always like that. I was the exact opposite of who I am today. 5 years ago, something changed. Something froze me heart. Let me tell you my story. Let me tell you about that glimmer of hatred and revenge that grew and grew and grew.

* * *

Mikans P.O.V (currently 9 years old)

"Mmmmmm! Its so delicious mom!" I exclaimed with a wide toothy grin. My mom looked at me lovingly before giving me a kiss on my forehead. Suddenly my dad rushed in.

"Yuka, they're here" He breathed out panically, beads of sweat running down his chin.

My mom glanced at me before replying with a small ok.

"Mikan, me and your Dad love you sooo much. Never forget that. Now, go upstairs and hide. Don't make any sound. And don't come out until me or your dad tells you to come out. Okay?"

"Okay mom. I promise and I love you" I replied, tears streaming down my face. I then sprinted up the stairs and hid in the secret compartment my dad built for me in case of an emergency.

"Where is she?" I heard an unfamiliar male voice say.

"I don't know," My parents replied.

"Yuka, Izumi, don't lie to me now... Or I'll kill you" The voice said again menacingly.

I gasped, my eyes widening, about to scream to tell him not to kill them until I realised my promise to my mother. I crawled into a tight ball until I heard a gunshot. And then another. Slowly, footsteps walked up the stairs, visiting each room before stopping in front of my own. I held my breath. A couple minutes later, I heard the door slam and a string of curses. Slowly getting up, I walked down the stairs and saw a bloodbath. There they were. My parents. Lying together holding each other. That was when the glimmer of hatred and revenge appeared in my once pure heart. Of course it wasn't very noticeable, I still wasn't properly tainted with darkness. Thankful my parents had taught me all about my alices and trained both my intellect and body, I ran away to survive in the outside world.

I was on the run for about a year. Spending a day here, a day there, a week at the most. Luckily, I found a boy with the teleportation alice and so I copied it. It made travelling a breeze. During my 11th month in the streets, I made a bad decision. That was when some people I would come to hate, found me. Because of pure luck, the didn't know who I was and what my alice was. They didn't even know if I knew what an alice was which was for the best. They knocked me unconscious, took me anyway, even though they didn't know anything about me ( as those were their orders) and locked me in a little room.

* * *

Mikans P.O.V (currently 10 years old)

I woke up in a dark, musty room with a head splitting headache. _What had happened?_ I thought. Oh right. All of a sudden, the door opened and a foreign man stepped in.

"Hello, my name is Narumi sensei. I will be your homeroom teacher."

"Where am I?" I asked slowly.

"You're in Gakuen Alice" He replied. " Do you know anything about this place?"

**FLASHBACK**

_"Mikan, listen to me very carefully. I know you have been training your alice and martial arts very well, but if anyone approaches you asking about alices or Gakuen Alice, pretend you don't know. You must think that you can defeat them, but it is the best possible option. However, if they happen to figure out that you have an alice, make sure to go with a common alice such as X-ray vision. It won't be as dangerous. And you mustn't, under any circumstances, even if you think you can trust them, even if they are your best friend, don't tell them about your SECI (Steal, Erase, Copy, Insert) Alice. If you do, you will suffer major consequences. You may even die. " My mom told me in a very serious voice._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Using the mind reading alice I copied from someone, I listened to his thoughts and quickly came up with the conclusion that he had the pheromone alice. I felt something trying to get past my nullification alice and realised it was the pheromone alice trying to get me to spill my secrets. _It's not going to be that easy, I thought. _

"Um sorry, I don't know anything about this place" I said acting dazed and under the influence of his pheromones.

"I see. Gakuen Alice is a school for people with special talents. Special gifts that you are born with, or a term we like to use, alices. The school is split into six main sections. The Elementary Branch, The Middle School Branch, The High School Branch, The Headquarters, The Hospital and Central Town. Central Town is a place where you can buy everything you need." Narumi sensei explained. "By the way, do you know what an alice is or what your alice is?"

"No sorry, I've never even heard of an alice." I replied.

"Okay. Alices are, as I explained earlier, special powers you are born with. There are some that are very uncommon, such as the steal, erase, copy, insert alice or the nullification alice. There were only two people ever known that had one of these alices. I heard they had a child but they and the child were killed. Oh sorry, what am I rambling about? As I was saying, some alices are very uncommon and some alices are common like the mind reading alice, or the teleportation alice. In our school, you are categorised by your alice. We have a system called Star Ranking. The lowest being no star, then one star, followed by two star, three star, and the highest, special star. Your alice can also be grouped by your type of alice. These groups include Latent Type, Technical Type, Somatic type, Special Type, and Dangerous Type. Now about your alice, we will have to find out what it is now won't we?" Narumi sensei said with a glint in his eye.

* * *

**Test #1**

"Try to imagine burning this piece of wood. "

Fire alice **X**

**Test #2**

"Try to imagine freezing this piece of wood."

Ice alice **X**

**Test #3**

"Try to create an image."

Illusion alice **X**

**Test #4**

"Make me something to eat please. "

*Vomits in background after trying cooking*

Cooking alice **XXXXX**

**A couple thousand tests later**

**Test #5394**

"Imagine looking through this wall"

"I think I can see someone. Is that a table? " I say feigning confusion.

" Ahah! We have found your alice. It seems you have the X-ray vision alice." Narumi sensei said tiredly.

"It looks like its getting dark now, so I will take you to your room. Tomorrow, at 7:30am, I'll wake you up and take you to your new class. I will also bring you your new uniform. " Narumi sensei said happily.

"What about my clothes?" I asked.

"Your closet is already filled with a wide range of clothes and theres shampoo and hairbrushes in your room. Someone put them there when we were finding out your alice. The furniture and curtains have been placed there already as well. And just so you know, you can't leave this school until you graduate, which is when your 18. There is a strong barrier around the school and if you try to teleport or climb over, you will be electrocuted. The teachers will also be notified and they will take action to find you. " Narumi sensei warned.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Recap..._**

_Mikan has been found and taken to Gakuen Alice, but no one knows the truth about her. _

* * *

"Good Morniinnngggg!" Narumi sensei exclaimed. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you this yesterday, but whats your name?"

"Its..." I started.

**FLASHBACK**

_"In case of an emergency, change your last name. As you know, I'm the only person ever known that has the SECI Alice and your dad is the only person ever known who has the nullification alice. If someone were to know that you were our daughter, you would most likely find yourself dead." My mom told me. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"...Mikan." Looking out the window, I saw cherry blossom petals fluttering about like dancing fairies, without a care in the world. "Mikan... Sakura." I said again.

"Wow, what a beautiful name!" Narumi sensei complimented.

"Thanks!"I said giving him one of the biggest smiles I had done in a while.

Taken back, he paused before giving me a smile in return. Thats when I realised how nice it was to have someone to talk to. Someone to share your thoughts with. Someone to help solve all your problems. Slipping on the uniform Narumi sensei gave me, I followed him out the door. As we were walking through the courtyard, screams and squeals of "Natsume kun!Marry mee" and "Ruka kun! I love youuuu!" or something along the lines of that could be heard the whole time. By the time we got to the classroom, my ears were numb and my head was throbbing. "Shit," I murmured quietly. This day was off to a bad start.

"When I give you the signal, please come in and introduce yourself." Narumi sensei explained, before entering the classroom.

"Everyone, we have a new student today." He told the class. "Please treat her nicely." He turned to me and nodded.

"Hello, my name is Mikan Sakura. I'm 10 years old!" I exclaimed happily, hoping my smile would attract some friends. All of a sudden, I was bombarded with questions.

"Whats your Alice?"  
"Whats your star ranking?"  
"How come you entered this school so late?"

"Umm.. I have the X-ray alice, I'm..." I paused, turning to Narumi sensei, I asked in a low voice, "How many stars am I?"

"For now, you will be two stars," He responded in an equally low voice.

"I'm two stars and I guess they only found me now." I answered. Looking around at my classmates faces, I stopped at a girl with black hair cut in a pixie cut. "Hotaru, is that you?" I asked cautiously. The mysterious girl looked up. "Mikan?" She said eyes widening before going back to her emotionless facade. "I didn't know this was the school you transferred too." I said.

"Thats because I didn't tell you."

**FLASHBACK**

**(About 2 years ago)**

_"Hotaru, where are you going?" I asked, my voice laced with confusion._

_"Mikan, I'm transferring school. By the way, you never told me your full name." Hotaru said in a monotone voice even though her eyes were swimming with emotion. _

_"What? Why?" I replied on the verge of tears. _

_"Because you baka." _

_I gave her a big hug and to my surprise, she hugged me back for a couple of seconds before hitting me with her baka gun. "And Hotaru, I'll tell you my last name when I see you again. " I said smiling as I remembered she told me I looked ten times uglier when I cried. As she stepped into the black limousine and waved at me, I waved back and thought " I'll see you again Hotaru, one way or another. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I didn't know you had an alice. "Hotaru said.  
"I didn't know as well. " I lied.

"Sorry to disturb your reunion but we have to get started with class now" Narumi sensei said.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later Hotaru." I said.

"Mikan, your partner will be... Natsume Hyuuga."Narumi sensei said with an evil glint in his eye. This wasn't going to be good.

"WHAATTTTTTT?! WHY DOES SHE GET TO GO WITH NATSUME SAMA!" All the fangirls in the class screamed. My eardrums burst and the headache I had forgotten about resurfaced. Irritated, I turned to Narumi sensei and asked "Could my partner be Hotaru instead?" with one of my signature puppy eyes.

Looking away,he replied with a simple "no."

I have the worst luck ever. About to walk to my seat next to Hyuuga, I realised a very obvious fact. I didn't know who he was. "Whos Natsume Hyuuga?" I asked boredly.

Almost instantly, a girl with way too much makeup on and the school uniform adjusted so much that it could be mistaken for underwear stormed up to me and yelled "Natsume kun is my fiance and the most gorgeous and popular guy in school. He is also a special star. "  
"Who are you?" I answered plainly.  
She gasped before saying "I'm the most beautiful and popular girl in school!"  
"Not if you need that much makeup." I muttered under my breath.  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing. And I still have no clue who Natsume Hyuuga is. Hotaru?"  
"The one at the back with the manga on his face."  
"Oh ok. Thanks!" I said with a big grin. "

Walking up to Hyuuga, I introduced myself once again. He ignored me. "Arrogant brat" I murmured before slouching down in my seat.

"Hello, my name is Anna and this is Nonoko" two girls, one with pink hair and the other with blue came up to me and said  
"My name is Mikan." I replied happily.  
"Yeah, I kinda figured that out now."  
Laughing, I found out that this was the first time I had laughed freely in a while. Maybe this school wasn't so bad?  
"Would you like to be friends Sakura san?"Anna and Nonoko asked.  
"Sure, and you can call me Mikan."

As they went back to their seats, Narumi sensei began explaining what they were going to be doing over the next week.

"Everyone in this class is going to write down one person in the class who they would like to work with and there own name. Girls will put there papers into this hat and guys will put there papers into this hat." Narumi sensei said while pulling out two bowler hats (one a glittery pink and the other a bright red) from his desk. "I will pick two pieces of paper and those will be your groups. I will explain what we will be doing later but just so you know, there will be a prize. I won't tell you what the prize is now as well. Any questions"

"Are we allowed to swap people?" A random guy asked.  
"No. Anything else?" The usually rowdy class was silent. They wanted to get started as soon as possible.  
"Ok. Please get started"

I put down Hotaru since she was one of the only people I knew and dropped my paper into the pink hat along with all the other girls. Once everyone had finished, I watched Narumi sensei pick a paper from each hat. "The first group is..." He said, trying to make it dramatic. "... Mikan and Hotaru. As well as..." I looked and Hotaru and gave her a big smile. This was going to be fun. "... Natsume and Ruka." I take that back. Once again, all the fan girls screamed and protested while Narumi sensei simply said, "No changes. Now lets continue."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recap...**_

_Mikan and Hotaru are reunited and Narumi sensei has planned something for the whole class to partake in._

* * *

**Mikans P.O.V (Currently 10 years old)**

**Groups for Narumi sensei's activity:**

1: Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka  
2: Sumire, Wakako, Mochu, Koko  
3: Anna, Nonoko , Kitsu, Yuu  
4: ..., ..., ..., ...  
5: ..., ..., ..., ...

"Class, gather round. Just so you know, this is compulsory and anyone who doesn't do it will be badly punished." Narumi sensei explained with an evil glint in his eye. "Now what will happen is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...everyone in your group will be handcuffed together for a week. This will help you guys get to know each other better. As you can see, I have gotten someone in a different class with the speed alice to help handcuff you guys together. Don't try to use your alice to get them off or teleport away from them because you won't be able to."

"WHAATTTTTTTTTTT!" Everyone in the class yelled.

"This is the third time today" I muttered. The thing is, that wasn't the problem. The problem is that we were HANDCUFFED TOGETHER! Looking down, I realised that I was handcuffed to both Natsume and Ruka. So it went like this,

Natsume - Mikan - Ruka - Hotaru

"Now everyone, I know you are worried about sleeping together and going to the bathroom, but I managed to get blindfolds for the bathroom and bigger rooms. Don't worry about the teachers, I managed to convince them that this was a learning opportunity. " Narumi sensei clarified.

"YOU EXPECT US TO USE BLINDFOLDS WHEN THE OTHER GENDER IS GOING PEE? OR POO? OR DIARRHOEA? OR EVEN VOMI-" Everyone in the class once again yelled.

"Ok, I get that you will feel awkward but its only for a week."

"AWKWARD IS AN BIG UNDERSTATEMENT. AND ONLY FOR A WEEK?! ONLY FOR A WEEK?! THATS 7 DAYS! WHICH IS 168 HOURS! WHICH IS 4032 MINUTES! WHICH IS 9676-"

"I got it. I got it. But bear with me. Remember, there is a prize and I must say that the winning group will be very very happy. By the way, you do not have to worry about the handcuffs, they will come off automatically at the end of these 7 days. And also, I have never seen you do so much maths in my life!"

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**Mikans P.O.V**

**Day 1:**

"Will everyone please shut up!" Natsume said eyes dancing with anger and annoyance.  
"You shut up!" I replied.  
"Just shut your mouth. You're making my ears bleed."  
"Hmph! As if I care." I said with an air of arrogance around me.

_Argument continues for about an hour. _

**Time Skip ~~2 hours later**

"We have a problem. I need to go pee." I said sheepishly.  
"Great. Lets go." Hotaru sighed, face still unemotional.

"Ok, put your blindfolds on." I said, looking around embarrassed.  
As everyone put there blindfolds on, I cautiously flipped up my skirt and tried to pee as fast as possible. The atmosphere got extremely awkward. After washing my hands and simultaneously getting Natsume and Ruka's hands wet I quickly walked out of the bathroom with everyone else trailing behind me.

**Time Skip ~~ Bed time**

"Wowwww! What a huge bed!" I exclaimed while slightly yawning. It had been a very exhausting day, not to mention embarrassing. I couldn't wait to fall asleep. "How are we going to shower?" I asked nervously.  
"Someone used there alice on us so we won't have to shower." Hotaru replied.  
"Oh ok. Thanks!" I exclaimed.

I looked at the clock on the bedside table and found that it was only 8. "Lets play a game!" I said excitedly, already forgetting about my previous fatigue.  
"We could play truth or dare?" Hotaru asked, most likely going to use all the new information or film embarrassing dares in order to blackmail us. After all, she was known as the blackmailing queen. Nevertheless, we all agreed. "This hat is useful for truth or dare. Someone picks out a name and that is who he or she gets to dare. It automatically takes out the name of that person and also knows whose name to put in. Available for only 2000 rabbits." Hotaru said talking to no one in general.  
"Um ok. Who wants to go first?" I asked enthusiastically.  
"I'll go." Ruka said nervously.  
"Ok" I replied.

He slowly dropped his hand into the hat and around the small, white paper slips. There were many copies of our names and so it filled the hat to just below the rim. Ruka pulled out Natsume's name.

"Truth or dare?"Ruka asked.  
"Dare." Natsume muttered.  
"I dare you to...let us put makeup on you and dress you up in whatever we want."  
"I'm going to kill you Ruka."  
Ruka laughed tensely. This was going to be a very scary game.

A couple minutes later, we all stood back as much as we could (we still had handcuffs on) and admired our work of art. Natsume was wearing a shimmery red mermaid tail, a dab of blush, bright red lipstick and a little bit of eyeshadow to highlight his crimson eyes. Hotaru was already taking photos of him to sell to his fangirls and maybe even fanboys. Who wouldn't want to see Natsume in a red mermaid costume? She could already smell the cash coming her way.

"Natsume, your turn. "  
He dropped his hand in, rummaged around carelessly and just happened to pick out my name.  
_"Oh great"_ I thought.  
"Truth or dare?" Natsume said.  
"Dare." I replied, not wanting to seem weak.  
"I dare you to howl and bark at Ruka anytime he moves or talks for half an hour."  
"Does that include when he blinks?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Start now."  
"Woof. Woof. Stop moving Ruka! Woof."

Half an hour later, my voice was sore from all the barking and howling. Let me just say, that Ruka isn't very good at keeping still. By the time the game finished, it was already 10 and Hotaru had gotten enough blackmailing material to last her whole life. Everyone brushed their teeth, climbed into the soft bed, side by side, muttered their goodnights and fell asleep.

**One Week Later  
**

It seemed that the results of Narumi sensei's activity were actually quite effective. Everyone was happily chattering to one another and the class seemed like a real family. Natsume was, surprisingly, a little bit nicer to everyone. Hotaru wasn't so cold either. Class B seemed to have changed for the better.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me if there are any grammatical or spelling errors. Also, if you could tell me some ideas on what Mikan should do (like become a pop star, a pro tennis player, a dancer, anything really) once she disappears from Gakuen Alice that would be great!


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap: Class B has finally finished Narumi sensei's activity and everyone's happy._

* * *

**Mikans P.O.V (Currently 10 years old)**

"I know you're all excited for the prize, so I'm not going to keep you waiting any longer. It was also extremely difficult for me to pick a winner, so in the end, you all get the prize. No homework for a week, 2000 rabbits each and a day off from school." Narumi sensei said excitedly.

Everyone gasped and then started cheering. The prize was almost worth the humiliation and embarrassment of the actual activity. After all, they all made new friends and strengthened their old friendships. It all went uphill from there. I met Tsubasa senpai and Misaki senpai who were in the middle school branch, and Yoichi as well who was in the Elementary branch. We became good friends. Until, a couple years later...

* * *

**Mikans P.O.V (Currently 13 years old)**

School life was perfect. After many protests from the Natsume and Ruka fan club, the girls finally accepted me as Natsume's girlfriend. Me and Hotaru were as close as ever and she even started dating Ruka. It seemed quite unlikely but they fit each other flawlessly. Anna and Nonoko became some of my closest friends, along with Permy (Sumire) surprisingly. She stopped hating me after I proved to her that I did love Natsume with all my heart. Youichi, Tsubasa senpai and Misaki senpai were like siblings to me and Narumi sensei also became similar to a second dad to me. I also got a lot closer with Iinchou, Koko and Kitsu although Koko and Kitsu liked to play pranks on me. Every April Fools Day, I would end up covered from head to toe in paint, feathers, marker, and even raw egg sometimes. However, they were still my friends. We were a close knit family, but little did I know, the strings were coming undone and someone was dropped from the family. And that someone was me.

I had just went back to my dorm when I realised I forgot to grab my homework from my desk. I couldn't risk getting another detention from Jinno sensei. There was a limit to how much nagging and yelling I could take. As I walked quietly to the classroom (I stopped skipping after Natsume said my skirt flipped up and gave him a clear view of my panties every time I jumped) , I heard all my friends talking to each other. _"What are they talking about?" I thought. _Before I had a chance to speak up I heard them say

"Don't you think Mikan is soooo annoying?"  
"She doesn't leave us alone."

_"Wait a second, is that Anna and Nonoko?" I wondered._

"I can't believe she calls me her best friend, I never agreed with that."

_"Hotaru?"_

"I hope she disappears or dies or something."  
"Yeah."  
"That would be great."  
"It would be a miracle."  
"Our class is better off without her."

_"Koko? Kitsu? You chan? Permy? Iinchou even?_

"I wish I wasn't friends with her."  
"I hate how she always clings to us. We're not her babysitters!"  
"She should just act her age already."

_"Ruka pyon?" Tsubasa senpai? Misaki senpai?_

"I can't believe I agreed to being her boyfriend"

_"Natsume?" _That was the worst I had felt in 4 years. It was exactly like the time my parents were killed. I wanted to run away. To leave. But I had Narumi sensei. I couldn't just leave him. And so, I decided to stay for a little longer. I wasn't skilled enough in my alice to be able to teleport away or break free yet anyway. I needed to hone my teleportation alice and my stamina. At least enough so I wouldn't get caught.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

I couldn't face them. Not after all they did. But, I couldn't raise any suspicions. I couldn't let them know, that I knew they hated me. Thus, I placed a fake grin on my face and hopped into the classroom. I then greeted everyone and gave Natsume a peck on the cheek. However, none of it had any feeling. The smile never reached my eyes. No one knew, or maybe they did. But they didn't care.

I spent a whole year, in my room practicing all the alices I copied. It was all in secret. I made sure to break all the cameras and little bugs in my room, I closed my curtains and always listened for movement outside. I raised my stamina as well. I went for jogs every morning while I had my invisibility alice and I frequently used my illusion alice to create an agility course. I studied hard everyday and before I knew it, it had already been a year.

Walking past the classroom, I remembered the conversation between my ex friends. It seemed so long ago, I felt like I could finally forgive them. We had been through so much together and they could of just had a bad day. All of a sudden, I heard the voices of my classmates. I listened for a little, until I realised where it was going. It was exactly like that day. The day they betrayed me. I didn't have it in me to listen to their insults a second time. And so, I ran softly all the way to Narumi sensei's door in need of comfort.

"I wish Mikan would leave. I need some peace and quiet sometimes ya know, Jin-Jin?"  
"I know perfectly well what you mean and if you could refrain from calling me Jin-Jin."

_"Was that Narumi sensei and Jinno sensei talking together. Does my so called father hate me too? Maybe I really should leave. I'm strong enough to do it know. After all, no one wants me here anyway."_

I sprinted into my room, tears dripping from my face and thought about everything that had happened over the past 9 years, from my parents being killed to all the betrayal. Thinking about it all made me angry. It made me thirsty for revenge. I hated them. All of them. All their mean insults, Hotaru's baka gun, Natsume's cold demeanour, everything. I had made up my mind, I was going to leave. However, I wasn't strong enough to confront them. One day, I know they'll find me and when they do, I'll have changed. I wouldn't be that innocent, bubbly, naive girl. Wiping my tears off, I became aware of the glimmer of hatred and revenge, that had long disappeared. It had appeared again, bigger, deeper and unable to be forgotten. I got out a notepad and started writing:

_Dear Everyone,  
__I hate you all. You guys probably hate me too, but I don't care anymore. I overheard your conversation in the classroom about me. Twice. I thought you guys liked me, but I was wrong. You resent me. Hyuuga, I'm breaking up with you. Knowing you, you'll probably shrug and walk away. Imai, do you know how painful your baka gun is? I thought you were my friend. I guess the feeling was one-sided. Nogi, I'm sorry for being your friend. I didn't realise you hated me that much. Umenomiya, Ogasawara, you were so nice to me and it was all just a facade. __Ando, Harada, I looked up to you guys. You were my senpai's and I absolutely loved you. I know understand that it was all for nothing. It didn't matter to you. Narumi sensei, I loved you. You were the closest thing I had to family for 3 years. You know, you could have told me that you wanted me to leave instead of talking to Jinno sensei about it. Despite all of that, I tried giving you guys another chance. I did it the first time you insulted me but I can't do it a second. The thing is, I can keep talking about all the things you hated about me and how much you hated about me, but you should know that none of it matters to me. I'm leaving, and if you ever find me, you won't even recognise me. Good bye, I really hope I never see any of you ever again.  
From, Mikan_

I quickly started packing the necessities in a small backpack. I brought water, snacks, extra clothes and a photo of my parents. I also brought expensive jewellery, I could sell them for money. Next, I placed the note I had written onto my desk and glanced at all the photos of me and my ex friends sitting on my dressing table. Making sure no one was looking, I burned the photos into ashes. I then took a deep breath in and teleported out of Gakuen Alice.

The pain of hitting the barrier was excruciating. It took all of my willpower to not faint. I had heard so many rumours of people trying to teleport out and fainting as soon as they got out of the academy. It seemed that those rumours were true. I was glad that I trained hard in order to escape. In the background I could hear alarms ringing and teachers yelling at the students telling them not to panic. Many of the stronger teachers were being deployed in the distance. I then teleported again, not wanting to be seen or found. Once I reached my destination, I collapsed, and fell into a deep slumber, too tired to move.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought :) I would really appreciate if you gave me some ideas on where Mikan teleported to as well =D Thanks! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will probably update again once I have a couple reviews on where Mikan should go and what Mikan should do there. 3 Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Chapter 5! Sorry it took me so long to update...Please don't hate me T_T Anyway, thanks to everyone that reviewed and a special thanks to everyone that left an idea!

* * *

**Mikans P.O.V (Currently 13 years old)**

_It was dark. Extremely dark. I couldn't see anything. All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light. "We hate you Mikan!"A voice taunted. "You're so annoying Mikan!" Another mocked. "No...please... stop."I whimpered. "Aahhhhhhh!" I screamed._

Blinking, my eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. I tried to make out where I was. Where had I teleported to? Oh right, that special spot I hid in back when I was only 9. It was comforting to be in a familiar spot. I wonder what had happened after I ran away? I wonder if my parents...never mind.  
First, I listened for voices. Did someone move into the house? I only heard a reassuring silence and my own soft breaths. As I slowly came out of the hiding spot, I checked the date and time. 2:00am, 12th May. I was asleep for 2 days. I stretched and counted my money. I only had enough for around a month. I needed to find a job. And quickly. Then again, who offers a job to a 13 year old girl? The only thing I was old enough to do was go to school. And I could barely afford the necessities. The only chance I had was to get a scholarship. I couldn't risk being found or having to use my alices again so it was better for me to move to a different country. Never mind, I didn't have the money to buy an airplane ticket, let alone the fact that I was a child travelling alone. What am I supposed to do? Sit here and wait for someone to find me? Then again, I survived for a year on my own when I was 9, I could do it again... right?

* * *

**Narumi sensei's P.O.V**

I was skipping through the hallways, ignoring the weird looks other people were giving me, when suddenly a loud blaring sound rang through. It must be Natsume again right? I mean, it's always Natsume. No doubt he'll be caught though, he hasn't been able to pull through the pain of hitting the barrier.  
I dashed outside and caught a glimpse of a familiar mop of hazel hair. It can't be...Mikan? No, no, no! She's to innocent and bubbly to be able to do this without crying and practically dieing. I tried to get a better look when the figure disappeared again using a teleportation alice. It's definitely not Mikan, she only has an X-ray alice. It mush be a different person with brown hair. I mean it can't be Mikan. It's not Mikan. I started to hyperventilate before running towards her room.

Knock!Knock!Knock! "Mikan?" I asked. "Are you in here?" I waited, before saying "I'm coming in."

I looked around the room, horrified at my discovery. She was gone. Her photos were burned into ashes, all that was left was a small note on her desk addressed to me and all her friends. She must have had a reason for doing this. In my strictest voice, I called everyone to her room. Strangely enough, everyone came.

"Oi, why'd you call us here?" Natsume asked.  
"This better be important, I was upgrading my baka gun." Hotaru said next.  
"In a shaky voice, I said "Look around. What do you see?"  
"Mikans room of course. And... are those ashes? What happened?"

I handed Hotaru the letter, as she is Mikan's best friend and told her to read it out loud.

**(Repeat of the letter)**

This wasn't supposed to happen. It's true that I told Jinno sensei that, but I immediately regretted it afterwards. However, the same couldn't be said about the others. **Twice **they hurt her feelings. **Twice** they betrayed her. She only heard them twice, who knew how many times they actually backstabbed her. Three times, four times? Five? I looked up and stared at them. Their faces were emotionless. Was I the only one who actually felt regret and unhappiness? Shaking my head, I looked away. They didn't deserve to be called her friends and I didn't deserve to be called her father.

However, a bigger question posed. How did she get out? She only had an X-ray alice, not a teleportation alice. Did she lie to me? I guess it's karma. We all deserved this. I heard the door open and close multiple times before I looked up again. They all left. It was just me. And then, I broke down and cried.

* * *

**(Mikan's P.O.V )**

"I wonder if they miss me" I thought before quickly dispersing the idea from my head. This was a time to be thinking about the future, and how I was going to survive, instead of the past. Although, a person's past does make up who they are now. After all, I'm stronger than I ever was before. I wouldn't let them hurt me again. And if they did, they would suffer. Never again would I greet them with a warm smile, a cheery laugh. Next time I saw them, they wouldn't believe it was me.

* * *

**(Someone's P.O.V)**

"So, she hates us..." Natsume said. He leaned back and laughed dryly.  
"It's all our fault..."  
"It's all because of us that she's gone..."

* * *

**A/N **Thanks For Reading! Please Review! Also what should Mikan do now? She's gotten to a point where she needs to make her decision. Please review on what you think =D

AlaskaPuppy ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_Sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long. Please don't give up on this story T_T On a brighter note, thank you for all the reviews! Hope you're enjoying the story so far :)_

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V ( Currently 15 years old )

2 years ago, a couple days after I arrived at my old house, I developed Dissociative Identity Disorder/Multiple Personality Disorder. I named her Mi, and she was the only person I trusted. She couldn't take over my body, but she could change the colour of my eyes according to my mood. Mi was the perfect strategist. A super computer. She knew what to do in every situation, where to find everything, escape routes, and "job offers".

FLASHBACK

_Mikan..._

_Mikan..._

I narrowed my eyes. Whoever was talking to me, was a very good assassin. I couldn't hear their footsteps or their breathing, but it wasn't good enough. I turned on my thermal alice and looked around. Where was she? How did she find me?

_Mikan Yukihara..._

_Mikan Yukihara..._

_You won't find me..._

My eyes darted around the room. "Who are you?" I asked.

_You._

END OF FLASHBACK

I work as an assassin. My alias is Hunter because after all, everything is prey.  
I'm famous in the underworld. They all know my skills and don't dare to mess with me after the last guy who did, vanished. However, I'm the only one you can ask to kill someone, and have faith, that that person will die.

In 2 years, I've killed at least 1000 people, if not more. I prefer to only kill those who I was paid to kill, but sometimes, other people get in the way.

I slipped a simple black mask on my face before hopping out the window. I ran across the roof tiles, careful not to make any loud foot steps. My hair was tied in a high ponytail. The moon was full and it shined brightly against the dark night. I was being paid 1 million to kill some big shot in the business world. Landing quietly on the branch of a tree, covered by a blanket of shadows, I used my X-ray alice to find my victim. I liked to work efficiently, not wasting time or effort. Occasionally, I needed to blow some steam and killed everyone I saw but that was very uncommon. I located the man I was ordered to assassinate and teleported behind him. I slit his throat before teleporting away.

After talking with Mi, I decided to stay in the house I grew up in. No one at the academy knew I was a Yukihara, so they wouldn't know where to find me. I had however added an invisible room which I stayed in. It was hard to find, hard to get into, very strong and I had laid out several traps. There were security cameras which I made, with the help of Mi on the outside as well as the inside. The doors and windows all had alarms which told me if someone was were no blind spots and each camera had several backups. I couldn't risk people finding me. One day I would have to face them again, but I wasn't ready. Not until I was powerful enough for them to feel what I felt. I longed to have them at my feet, begging for mercy, their eyes filled with tears but I needed to copy more alices, to train and grow stronger. One day, we would meet again and I would have my revenge. It was inevitable.

* * *

( Someone's P.O.V)

The now called "Fallen Angels" consisted of Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, Sumire Shouda, Nonoka Ogasawara, Anna Umenomiya, Kokoro Yomi, Kitsuneme, Yuu Tobita, Misaki Harada, Tsubasa Andou and Youichi Hijiri. They were known as that for their good looks, but cold hearts. Rumour has it that they were kind people in the past, but changed into who they are now because of an unknown reason. But one thing is for certain, they never let anybody get close to them.

However, one thing everyone found unsettling was the fact that Narumi sensei started wearing all black. It was the only colour he wore and it had been going on since sometime 2 years ago. Some people say that it was because someone escaped from Alice Academy but everyone else denied it and said it was impossible to escape.

"Its been 2 years now hasn't it?" Natsume asked. Mikans disappearance had impacted their lives hugely. A wide hole was in their hearts, that only a girl named Mikan Sakura could fill. For the first couple days after her escape, they were annoyed. Annoyed at her, annoyed at themselves, annoyed at all the teachers. But then, all that irritation and anger turned to unhappiness. It was their fault she was gone. There was no one else to blame. They didn't know why they called her mean things behind her back. It might have been because she seemed to have no problems in her life and jealous of her carefree nature. But they did know that they backstabbed her. They did drive her away. Soon after that, the sadness turned to loneliness, and then to coldness. They didn't care about anything or anyone apart from themselves. With their bright sun gone, they were cast into an eternal winter, forever trapped until she returned.

If she returned.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!  
Also, I'm currently thinking of ideas on why Mikan has to go back to the academy, please either message me or leave a review if you have any ideas.

AlaskaPuppy ^^


End file.
